


Me voy

by alejandraddiaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandraddiaz/pseuds/alejandraddiaz





	

"Me voy"

Aquellas palabras de Miss Grant todavía daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Todavía podía oír su voz cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de Catco. Todavía podía verla sentada en su escritorio y con sus gafas puestas, dando todo de sí para mantener la empresa de pie y ser una inspiración para la ciudad. Porque lo era. Porque cualquiera querría ser como ella. Y a pesar de que a algunos no le agradase, a mi sí. Yo la quería. Yo la quería porque la conocía como nadie. Yo la quería pero ella no lo sabía. Yo la quería pero no me animé a bucear en sus aguas para hacérselo saber. Yo la quería pero ella ya no estaba allí.  
Su sitio en la oficina ahora la ocupa otro pero el sitio que se hizo en mi corazón no lo ocuparía ninguna otra persona nunca. 

"Mantente a salvo, Supergirl" me dijo. "Voy a volver"

El problema es que no puedo sentirme a salvo si no estoy con ella. Si no siento su apoyo.  
La echo mucho de menos. Y detesto hacerlo. Detesto que sea la única que lo haga. ¿Cómo pueden acaso olvidarla así como así?  
Sin embargo, yo aquí sigo con el corazón en la mano, deseando que, una mañana al llegar al trabajo, vuelva a verla allí.  
Deseo que vuelva y pedirle que no se marche otra vez, que no me deje. Deseo que vuelva y contarle que mis peores pesadillas están hechas de sueños sobre nosotras dos. Deseo que vuelva y decirle que la quiero.

Porque sí, porque aunque ella ya no esté aquí, todavía la quiero. En presente.  
Pero al menos, sé que no está lejos. Porque no voy a negar el hecho de que me atreví a buscarla guiándome por el latido de su corazón. Y tampoco voy a negar el hecho de que, desde ese momento, oír el latido de su corazón es mi pasatiempo favorito.  
Porque sí, porque así la tengo más presente. Conmigo. Porque sí, porque aunque ella ya no esté aquí, todavía la quiero. En presente.


End file.
